Malcolm Caulfield
Eugene Forbes, associate |job = Photographer |status = Deceased |cod = Stabbed in the neck by Eugene Forbes |season5 = X }} Malcolm Caulfield was a Musasat Alsh-Shabab who appeared in . Appearances He approached Summer Blake in the mall and piqued her interest in having professional photographs taken of her by charming her with compliments about how she looked and giving her his business card. She eventually agreed to come over, though she admitted she was nervous. Malcolm helped calm her down and relax enough to continue doing the modeling shoot, but the flash photography started to become disorienting for her, so he let her take a brief break before convincing her to take a few more photos. Again, the flash photography overwhelmed her after a bit, so she had to sit down on his couch, where she passed out. He checked to see if she was awake and still alive, before woging into a Musasat Alsh-Shabab. He then pierced her face with his mandibles and extracted her youth in the form of Yanbue, which later killed her by causing extremely accelerated aging. He later met with Eugene Forbes to give him a jar of the Yanbue he'd collected from Summer. He refused to tell him how he got it but told him it wasn't illegal. Dr. Forbes wanted to "take things to the next level" with his business, but Malcolm insisted they needed to take things slow because it could easily get out of control. He then realized Dr. Forbes was using the solution on himself and warned him not to use it because of how powerful it was. Dr. Forbes lied and said he wouldn't use it anymore, before giving Malcolm his money for the solution. He then asked when he'd get more, and Malcolm answered, "When I'm ready." Later, Malcolm was on the phone when he noticed a commercial on TV for Dr. Forbes' clinic, featuring his "Fountain of Youth treament, FOY cream." This angered Malcolm, who called the doctor to tell him he was going against their agreement to take things slowly. Dr. Forbes stated that going slow wasn't possible because of how popular the treatment was, but Malcolm pointed out to him that it was difficult for him to get the cream. Dr. Forbes then offered Malcolm a 50/50 partnership and said that Malcolm could make millions, so he backed down from telling Forbes to slow down, and promised him he'd see what he could do. Malcolm ended up finding another young male victim at the mall, and he extracted more Yanbue from him the same way he did with Summer, by getting him to pass out from the excessive flash photography. Nick and Hank came to Malcolm's studio to question him about the deaths of the two victims he had taken pictures of, and Malcolm denied doing anything other than taking the modeling pictures of them. He started rambling about how naturally beautiful his subjects were, before getting refocused and asking how the two victims died. Hank said they weren't sure, and after struggling to get any more useful information out of Malcolm, the detectives left. Dr. Forbes then called him after they left, demanding more of Malcolm's anti-aging solution. Malcolm told him that two cops had just been at his place, but Dr. Forbes ignored this and ordered Malcolm to bring more of his supply. When Malcolm arrived at the clinic with more Yanbue, he walked in to see the doctor asking Rosalee, who was posing as a new patient, how old he was. When Dr. Forbes turned around, his face was covered in FOY cream and was noticeably disfigured since the last time Malcolm had seen him. Rosalee tried to leave, but Dr. Forbes grabbed her arm, demanding more FOY cream solution from Malcolm. Monroe then walked in, followed by Nick and Hank, and Rosalee identified Malcom as being the Musasat Alsh-Shabab, at which point Malcolm immediately woged and went after Nick. Monroe woged to go help out, and pretty soon, Monroe, Nick, Hank, and Rosalee overpowered him. Nick then aimed his gun at Malcolm, ordering him not to move, but Dr. Forbes came up from behind and stabbed Malcolm in the neck with a scalpel, killing him. Images 515-promo13.jpg 515-promo14.jpg 515-Musasat Alsh-Shabab woge.gif 515-Malcolm collects Yanbue.png 515-Malcolm spits out the Yanbue.jpg 515-Disgorging Yanbue.png 515-Mandible twitch.gif 515-Malcolm fatally stabbed.png 515-Malcolm dead.jpg Trivia *The name Malcom Caulfield is a reference to aspiring photographer Maxine Caulfield, the protagonist of the award-winning game Life is Strange. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Murder Victims